


Unfinished Works Compilation

by anexartita



Category: Probably More Later On But For Now That's That, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Characters and fandoms will be added as I compile random shit., Corruption, F/F, F/M, I AM A MULTIFANDOM WHORE. BE WARNED!, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anexartita/pseuds/anexartita
Summary: Shit that I started writing but never finished because I'm the worst Virgo to exist on this planet. Some are finished but that's going to be a very rare occurrence. Whoops.As I mentioned in the tags, expect a lot of mix-and-matching (not intertwining) since one chapter might be about this one very popular character and then suddenly the next chapter is about some guy who sings for a living that you never even heard of.





	Unfinished Works Compilation

He's _different_.

Different in the sense that he has no regard for human life yet is willing to recognise the value it has. Different in the sense that he wants to incinerate what's left of the population, destroy the hierarchy that came with the development of quirks and yet thrives in that same environment. "Symbol of Peace"? The greatest heroes? He thinks it's all bullshit, and it's hard to disagree with him on the level of reasoning. Because it's true.

Since when have people started to decide who's better than the other based on what they naturally can't control? Isn't that discrimination? An evolved form of racism? The countless beatings, burns, and insults he's had to endure as a child. The never-ending abuse at the hands on his father because he just wasn't _"good enough"_ , his quirk didn't live up to his _"expectations"_. For that, he's always been less.

Not keeping in mind the fact that his quirk was actually an upgraded version of his biological father's. Where he has to strain his body to create sapphirine flames, to him they come like second nature. But you never learn these things, he just tells you that he has too much time in his hands and his flames are very capable of bringing the chaos he seeks. They grace him when he allows them to flicker, and a blazing inferno lighting up the blackened night sky has never looked so good, in your opinion.

They're hot. Very hot. They always have been. And because he didn't know how to properly handle them at first, his father just looks at him with disdain and leaves him to die where he is even today. But now that he's grown taller, bigger, and stronger, he's become unstoppable. Blue flames gorgeous to behold, full of beauty and charm, but like a rose with thorns, it hurts you if you get too close.

And you wonder, when did you start _willingly_ chasing the dark?

You've always aimed to be a hero. Someone who saves people, not because you get to brag about it, but because you genuinely fear for the safety of people. Especially of those who weren't born with quirks and have no way to defend themselves if caught in an unsuspecting situation. You want everyone to be okay, and to live in harmony as much as they can. You graduated U.A with flying colours after enrolling into the hero course, you've gotten your license, and you've successfully rescued plenty of civilians in the time that you've been acting as a hero.

But when you meet those striking blue eyes in an alleyway, cornered like a rat with nowhere to go and knowing that metals-wielding quirk won't help you, _you don't care_. Because he looms over you like a curse ready to strike, and you simply look up at him. Frightened, excited, full of adrenaline and fervour.

"W-Who are you!? And what d-do you want!?" You demand, your voice shaking audibly and the second he smirks, you feel your knees weak, watching the little blue sparks dance between his fingertips.

"Well aren't you full of energy?" He mocks, face falling stoic as he halts close enough to have you trying to melt into the brick wall that bites into your back.

"Don't give me a hard time. I'm not a very nice guy, so if you're going to be trash, then at least burn and be kindling for me. I'm not giving you a choice here. You're coming with me, so try not to let yourself get hurt _too_ much," he drawls, bringing the bright blue flames closer to the side of your face. You flinch.

He seems to take joy in that, rousing bigger flames upon his digits as he lets them linger around your visage and you find yourself cringing away from the heat, unwilling to get burned. Putting them out before his fingers touch your skin, he forces you to look at him.

"How sad. Let's see how long it takes for your little friends to come and find you. I'm sure All Might doesn't want one of his children missing."

He has an iron grip on you and renders your struggle useless as you hit and kick him to let go. There's no metal nearby, only that of pipes that run along the wall but breaking those would cause more harm than good to the people inside the buildings.

Eyes to match his fire, he shoots you a glare that paralyses you where you stand and you lower your head, ceasing all action instantly.

"Kurogiri."

Darkness wraps around you like a blanket, numbing all of your senses before suffocating you until you're unconscious.

* * *

It has been months, and you've still kept contact with Dabi. Not due to personal reasons but knowing that he's the type of villain and individual to act on his own accord regardless of his affiliations, you two have started to work together on the down-low. It's beneficial for the both of you, and honest to God, somewhere within you, you don't mind seeing his cerulean eyes a couple of times a week.

You pass him information on the heroes and their planning and schedules as per request, and he passes you information on the villains as per request. You meet up in quiet places and castaway alleys, like teens who are doing things they shouldn't be doing, and little by little you learn about him.

He's not a raven, he's a redhead. He just dyes his hair because he wants to retain his current identity, forget his past, and become the owner of the self-given name Dabi. A new person with new ideas and less-than-plausible values and norms.

Another thing is that the burns on his skin are real, too real. The piercings hold it together, as a memento of his suffering and yet at the same time a representation of what he is and what he's capable of. He wants them to remind him that no matter what happens, he's been in shittier places and he's held onto that spider-thread to pull down his enemies and opposing parties into hell with him.

You never dare ask what the reason for them is, too afraid that you'll wake up at night in cold sweat and nausea-inducing nightmares. Besides, you've learned that he only speaks and tells when necessary, so prying might give the opposite effect.

He doesn't often ask about you, aside from your motives to become a hero and then give into corruption, he's told you that there's no way you've been through anything. Your graduation from the prestigious U.A, the well-cared-for skin on your body, your seemingly well mental health.

You'll never understand his world and he'll never understand yours, he says as you two linger just outside the bustling city streets, somewhere chaos going down and you see Mount Lady arising between the buildings.

You agree that that's true but there's no reason not to try, and he's suddenly closer to you than you remember. Tall figure towering over you as empty, gorgeous blue eyes gaze into yours and you almost want to drown in them. You wonder if you crossed him, knowing that your iron-manipulating quirk stands no chance as it'd only backfire. Metal and fire? Incompetent.

Rough fingers cup your cheeks as his left hand finds home in the pocket of his torn, somewhat frayed coat.


End file.
